


fifty to a million

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, Starving Artist, au: dystopian?, painter jongin, relatively vague, restaurant owner kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: kyungsoo visits the 9th district, and finds a painter.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	fifty to a million

Kyungsoo certainly knows better than to wander the street of the 9th district. His heart is too fragile to pass by the children with their worn out hats and tattered clothing asking for even the slightest of money to help out their parents, or the ones who have the talents to go far but dealt and unlucky hand at a young age forced to use their talents to make a quick bucks instead of living a luxurious ride.

He is lucky enough to never once have to consider such a life, born into a wealthy family and a long line of restaurant owners and chefs, and it was only natural for him to acquire the family business at the age of twenty-five— he’s never had to worry about money. He considers himself grateful, and as much as he would hate to admit it, he definitely could never imagine being on the streets.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think twice about giving to the kids, he’s even got a few he makes sure to visit every time he heads down the 9th district— some would call it charity work to boost his rich ego, Kyungsoo would like to think that it’s a genuine gesture coming from him, not a chance to flaunt the money he has to spare. He likes to think he knows most of the people in the area, at least the beggars, but it’s near the end of the road next to the turn into the 10th district that he finds someone he swears he’s never seen before.

More details of the boy come into focus the closer he gets, scrawny and underfed, hands covered in colored splotches of something and as he gets even closer he realizes he’s injured, used white bandages wrap around his ankle, dried blood staining them along with the dirt. It becomes evident that the colored splotches are paint, and next to the boy is a satchel half open, tubes of paint and brushes sticking out. He’s shivering from the late autumn cold, nose a bright red and eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. Kyungsoo tries to ignore the pang of guilt in his heart as he almost considers walking right past him: definitely a too far gone case. But it’s the painting in front of him that stops him in his tracks, a beautiful portrait of a woman dressed in fine blue silks and adorned with the prettiest of silvers. Her hair is curled and frames her petite and well sculpted face. She looks like the pure definition of beauty, a portrait worth a museum spot.

“Who is it?”

The boy looks up, startled and excited all the same. He doesn’t seem to have heard Kyungsoo’s question, so he repeats himself. “M-My mother. I painted her myself.”

“She is very beautiful.”

“Do you want to buy it?”

Kyungsoo is completely taken aback. Who would sell a portrait of their own mother? Surely no beggar could be so desperate. “I can’t, that painting must mean a lot to you.”

“So does having food, and water. Please, sir, I just… I only ask for fifty.” Kyungsoo swears he can feel the well of tears and the guilt settles in his throat. “I don’t have enough for the week.”

Kyungsoo offers him a better payment, a chance to clean himself up, stay inside a house and have warm food— a chance to come home with him. “That would be too much. I-I can’t accept…”

“What’s your name?”

“Jongin.”

“Please, Jongin, come with me. Even if it’s just to clean up and get some food, okay?” And eventually, Jongin agrees.

  
  


It turns into more than just a shower and food, as a day turns into a week, and then two. Kyungsoo doesn’t force him to stay, simply he finds opportunities to learn about the boy. He finds that he’s only nineteen, and was separated from his mom after and eviction, using the paint set she gave him on his tenth birthday to make money on the streets. The painting of his mother is an old piece of his, and his paints had been running out and in fear of losing them forever he turned to selling the painting instead.

Kyungsoo offers to hang it in the restaurant, as well as the chance for Jongin to work there, a way to get him back on his feet. “Don’t pity me, Kyungsoo.” He warns.

“No one is making you stay, either.” Kyungsoo deflects. “I am not pitying you, I am simply giving you an opportunity.”

Jongin doesn’t argue with him, accepting the job offer and taking his dinner into his now bedroom. Kyungsoo only sighs, concerned that he might be overstepping, though unsure of how exactly to go backward. Maybe it’s too late.

  
  


He’s a good worker. Jongin makes sure to keep the bar flowing smoothly and clean, he’s great with people and it’s hard for Kyungsoo to believe that just a few months ago he’d been on the streets. The painting of his mother hangs as the centerpiece to the main room, of which it had taken Kyungsoo a while to convince Jongin to let him hang it up. 

And while the occasional argument occurs when Kyungsoo tries to offer too much of his lifestyle to the younger, Jongin finds every way that he can to thank him. His birthday is in January as Kyungsoo learns, a wondrous occasion he might add.

He buys him a new set of paints and brushes, nothing over the top and almost exactly like his other set. “Jongin.”

“Hm?”

“Please don’t give up painting. Okay?” Kyungsoo hands him the gift. “You have a talent for it, don’t lose that.”

“Okay.” Jongin takes the paints with delicate fingers, tugging off the lid and Kyungsoo watches as the boy’s smile only gets bigger. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. For everything.”

Maybe Kyungsoo is a little selfish, likes bragging a little, but the smile on Jongin’s face truly makes it worth it. 


End file.
